The Murderer's Game
I heard the sound you usually get once someone messages you on steam. At the time I was in FL Studio trying to write a song for one of my game projects. My friend VoLts just messaged me even though I told him not to interrupt me when I'm working on the project. This better be good... Sunday, June 26, 2016 2:23 AM - VoLtS: Hey, guess what I found lying on the sidewalk today? 2:28 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Wut is it??? 2:28 AM - VoLtS: I found some SNES Cartridge and I thought I'd mail it to you because I don't have an SNES. 2:28 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: What does it look like? What game is it? 2:29 AM - VoLtS: Can't tell what game it is. It's a black cartridge with a white label on it covered in japanese text. I can see SMW on it which makes me assume it's supposed to be super mario world. 2:29 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: super mario world? I love that game! I've beaten it 4 times already. It could be hacked one though which would be awesome! 2:29 AM - VoLtS: What's so cool about a hacked SMW game? 2:29 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: I like creepy stuff like that! Just last night it was storming so I ate popcorn in pitch black darkness while watching SOG read a creepypasta. 2:30 AM - VoLtS: SOG? 2:30 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Some Ordinary Gamers, you should really check him out! 2:30 AM - VoLtS: I'm not into creepypastas. Anyway I'm going to bed I'll mail it to you soon! It might take a couple days! 2:31 AM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Ok cya! Wednesday, June 29, 2016 9:57 PM - VoLtS: Ya get it yet? 9:57 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Yeah actually, I just got it in the mail this morning. 9:58 PM - VoLtS: Have you played it yet? 9:58 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: nah. I will and I'll come back with a report of what I found! 9:58 PM - VoLtS: I looked it up online. Rumor has it whoever owns the game will have their best friend die if they don't give it to someone else. 9:59 PM - VoLtS: OMG HELP! I'M DYING! 9:59 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Really?... 9:59 PM - VoLtS: XD just kidding. cya. I went into my older brother's bedroom and grabbed the SNES out of his closet. I hooked it up to my TV. I looked at the cartridge and it was exactly what he described. It seemed like a legit bootleg or something. I booted up the game on my SNES. All seemed normal. I completed a few levels nothing new. I'm really bored right now. I got to the first switch palace and finally noticed a difference. The switch wasn't there. What was I going to do now? I had no choice but to restart the system so that's exactly what I did. So I went up the other way and reached donut plains. The sky was a deep red and the ground seemed to have blood dripping off of it. "Predictable", I thought. The music was also in minor key. I started laughing at how ridiculously cliched this was. At least the blood wasn't "hyper-realistic". The lack of timer though was a bit confusing. Delving deeper into the game as the levels progress the game gets "creepier". Mario has no eyes right now and everything is covered in blood. The only thing interesting was that the koopa troopas were moving flesh slugs. "This game is utter crap!", I exclaimed. Thursday, June 30, 2016 3:17 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Ey good mornin! 3:18 PM - VoLtS: Hello how'd it go last night? 3:18 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: The game was so scary! I was so scared! There was blood everywhere and everything was red and mario's eyes were missing! 3:18 - VoLtS: lol sounds like another shitty ROM hack. 3:18 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: clearly. 3:19 PM - VoLtS: Peal back the label I bet you'd find the real label! 3:19 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Ok gimme a second i'm gonna go get the cartridge. 3:20 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Ok back, also where you live it's 4:20! 3:20 PM - VoLtS: Blaze it! 3:21 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: What the hell? This is weird. 3:21 PM - VoLtS: What? 3:21 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Some weird device is underneath the label. It's like a flat square that says Sirf on it. 3:22 PM - VoLtS: HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A GPS TRACKING DEVICE! 3:22 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: Crap someones tracking me down? 3:22 PM - VoLtS: I would assume! 3:22 PM - ☢|Atomic Cat|☢: That's it! I'm locking EVERYTHING in my house! VoLtS is currently offline, they will receive your message the next time they log in. It was raining so I got a power out. I can't talk to him anymore. It's at 4 in the morning and i'm extremely uptight. I just noticed something about the tracking device on the cartridge. It seemed a little shiny so I rubbed on it out of curiosity. It seemed wet but from what I do not know. I saw something out of the corner of my eye in the window. Being terrified I decided to grab the sword out of my closet. Defending myself might be a bit hard as I didn't feel so good with this horrible headache. I proceeded on with my cave helmet and went outside in the pitch black darkness. I saw something move in the corner of my eye again. Someone was out here. I was very vigilant attempting to keep guard. I started sweating and oddly enough got a garlic-like taste in my mouth. I tripped on the ground and I flailed around because of how vulnerable I felt. I felt someone grab me by the neck. I got up and I felt like I was being lifted out of the air. I couldn't breathe whatsoever. Attempting to grasp and pull the hands away to breathe nothing worked. The thing was there wasn't anything grabbing onto my neck. I began wondering if there even was anything out here. Still attempting to breathe I scurried back inside. I fell to the ground unconscious. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed not knowing where I was. All traces of the game cartridge were left in my head. Nobody found the game cartridge anywhere. The only thing they knew is that I was under the effects of DMSO. The entire tracking device thing must've been a hoax. I was still traumatized from how horrifying the experience was. I'm still kept up all night by it. Never do I ever want to look at another game cartridge on the street. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game